Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
An embedded device that provides a specific function, such as industrial equipment, communication equipment, home equipment, audio/visual (AV) equipment, transport equipment, or medical equipment, has been widely used in recent years.
Examples of such an embedded device include a printer, a scanner, a copier, a facsimile machine, a multifunction peripheral, a projector, a digital home electric appliance, a navigation system, a game machine, a smartphone, a tablet, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an industrial robot, and an automated external defibrillator (AED).
The embedded device is normally configured to provide a specific function unlike a general-purpose information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), for example, which provides various functions based on applications installed thereon as desired.